In manufacturing multi-gate field effect transistors (FETs) that include a plurality of fin structures (i.e., a FinFET), electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection devices are often required. However, passive devices that are used for ESD protection are difficult to build on FinFET structures. Passive devices have a preference towards planar silicon regions, which are not usually available in FinFET structures.